


Garden

by meikahidenori



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning - character death. this was done for a small challenge to see if I could write something a bit more poignant. hope you guys don't mind... I kind of cried writing it as it's full of some  symbolism i hope isn't too over the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I was listing to a lot of nice songs when writing this but one i think to me suits this is 'LOVE' by Nancy Adams. You might think other ones, but i liked to think that fits :D

GARDEN

Jazz was sitting under a tree in a small garden hidden amongst the houses down the back or Benten-cho. She spent most of her time there just planting and maintaining the place. It was her little secret getaway when things where getting too hot under the collar back at the garage. She missed the beautiful forests of her home back in Brazil and even though it wasn't the same, the garden was special. There where plants from all over the world, many of them just pretty flowers and small trees. The people in the houses it hid behind made sure she was left alone and this was her place. There was a lot of respect for her and what she was doing. For one it was the only place of purity in this side of the derelict city. Jazz loved this tree in particular as it was the only one in the garden and it towered upwards towards the sky and it was the only one of it's kind in the whole place. The first time she ever saw it it was half it's size and the whole area around it was just baron dirt. For a while it wasn't her place, but she had been invited to share it and help it grow. Now, only she was the only one keeping it's pulse alive.

On sunny afternoons she's bring a sketchbook and draw pictures of some of the plants and the birds that came into the space filling it with colour and song. Sometimes her mind wandered and she drew pictures of her friends and other gangs and plan new tags for a time when she felt she could paint again. There was a mural on one of the walls that every gang knew had an unwritten rule that it was not to ever be touched if they wandered into the garden by mistake.

_“Ok, you can open you eyes now.”_

_“It's just a tree.”_

_“It's more than just a tree, it's the start of a new life. The seeds of a future that one day we all can share.”_

_“I've never seen one like it before.”_

_“That's because I had to hunt it down for a very long time. I was quite surprised they would import it for me since these day they are so rare. It's a Ghost gum, and will be the only one of it's kind amongst everything I plan to do here.”_

_“Won't it be lonely?”_

_“No, as I will be here, and if you'd like, you as well. It might like more than just my company.”_

_“You are so weird sometimes.”_

_“I knew there was something about me that I quite liked.”_

_“What about the others?”_

_“They... they won't understand. They never seem to understand anything that is not the streets. They don't even know what a tree is let alone how to look after one and how beautiful they are. They think having a soul is about just giving a building a coat of paint, sometimes though It's more complicated than that... but I think they are missing out on other things that are what makes having a soul so real...a soul is more than just about expression you know? It's about how you live and breath the world around you and what you do for other people and the world your in.”_

_“Is that why you brought me here? Just so you could get angry about the others not feeling the same way you do about what it means to have a soul?”_

_“No. I brought you here because I want to share this with you and only you. Is that ok or do I have to explain that too?”_

_“Well what do you plan on doing here anyway? There's not a lot of space.”_

_“I've been thinking about that too. Here, I'll show you.”_

 

Jazz also carried a little plain leather bound book with her when she came to visit the garden. Without it there would be one. Every single plan, every single plant was drawn and written in it and how to look after each and everyone and what they all meant within the garden. Even the mural was planned piece by piece in it and all the possible alternative in it's design where all hidden within it's pages. There where other things too at the back of it like photos and other drawings that where going to be added into the binding but never got that far. The book was falling apart and only held together by some thin rope strings Jazz had used to hold it all in place. She had read it hundred if not thousands of times and still found things in it that made her heart skip a beat and make her feel like crying. She kept saying she will repair it, but it was still too soon. She wanted to keep it as intended for as long as she could. Not a single thing in it was drawn by her hand and often she'd compare her plant sketches to those inside.

_“What are you drawing now?”_

_“Some of the roses. I haven’t put them in yet. They're growing really well here.”_

_“Everything is growing well here. It's like an Italian ladies backyard.”_

_“Well I wouldn't know that, never been to Italy, Jazz. All I know is that everything is growing in harmony, the birds seem to love it and the people who live around it enjoy having us here creating and looking after it.”_

_“Beat, do you ever think the other GG's would find us here?”_

_“I'm not sure. Right now I know they are not happy with either of us. I don't understand why.”_

_“I do and it's so stupid. Why can't they just leave us alone? We've done nothing wrong.”_

_“Maybe. But whatever they think I'm still going to come here and be with you.”_

_“I don't understand. I mean they are all fine that we're all friends from different places and cultures, heck you and I don't even come from here so why do they care what we do when we're alone? It's so stupid, stupid, stupid. You'd think in this day and age we should be able to have feelings for anyone we like without being told otherwise.”_

_“We live in a pretty dark and shady area of the city Jazz. The fact we have mixed colours and cultures in a gang in the first place is a big deal, hence why we're not liked. They think all the GG's are wrong. We're not wrong we have every right to be friends.”_

_“And they think you being with me is too, even within our own small bubble of tolerance. They say we've taken it too far.”_

_“To hell with them and their stupid ideas. They only want to hurt us. I won't let them. I promise I won't let them. If they hurt you or even touch you I will make sure they will regret it.”_

_“Hey, calm down you're starting to scare me.”_

_“Sorry. It's just hurting so much, no matter how much we try not to show it. I can see how much it hurts you to lie about it to them and I have to be honest it's been the same for me too.” Beat put down the book and his pencil and wrapped his arms around Jazz and held her tight. “I hope they get over it soon and just leave us alone.” he gave her a kiss that felt like the world had froze for a few precious minutes and everything was alright. “ I don't ever want them to come here, I want you to be safe and if it means that this is the only place in the entire city I can show my feelings for you and have to protect you in, then so be it.”_

Jazz sighed as she touched her hands against the mural wall. Rain had washed some mud against it and has washed off some of the wounds that had been splattered along it's surface. The colours where still bright and beautiful and so realistic Jazz could loose herself in it. The mural was of a mountain range with a large beautiful lake fading off into the distance. It was done all by hand and had taken two years to complete. By then most of the garden had grown around it making it feel like it belonged. The wind that entered blew the wind chimes she had made on the garden entrance reminding her that someone else was watching over this place. She had gotten to know the people who lived their quite well and there was a few times in the last few months where an old lady from one of them would come by and check on her and offer her a cup of tea. Today would be no different but Jazz right now just wanted to be left alone to plant a few more flowers she had brought with her on this warm afternoon. They where white carnations, a few daffodils and one pot of forget-me-nots, something Jazz felt should belong in the garden and had earned their place. Just like the lilacs that had been planted when there where two of them pottering around.

_“There's so many of them to plant today, are you sure we'll have time?”_

_“Yes. I think at least I will anyway. When you where doing the boarder check Corn and Garam confronted me about what you and I have been doing together in our downtime. I didn't realise how suspicious they had gotten of us... or at least of me.”_

_“What do you mean... are you saying they know about us?”_

_“I hope not but to be on the safe side I told them that if they think it's best I leave so they don't start trying to follow us around. It's ok though, you can still stay there I made sure they couldn't find any suspicion on you for anything... I can't go back though.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I told them I was a traitor, a spy for another gang. I had to lie to them so they wouldn't poke their noses into our relationship. I don't know how long it will last, but at the very least they're only got beef with me now and not you. I still got my eyes on the place though... I won't ever let them do any harm to you.”_

_Jazz took off Beat's sunglasses and could see some of the damage to his face. He didn't usually wear them when it was just the two of them so she didn't have to ask why they where still on when he was elbow deep in dirt and blue violets. His left eye was destroyed and in ruin and he flinched away when she tried to touch it. She knew he would have loaded himself up with pain killers the second he was in the safety of the garden walls and was able to still act like nothing happened. The flowers had been in the garden for a few days waiting to be planted but neither of them had been able to get any time to be together with how everyone was putting the pressure on them._

_“They didn't do this did they.”_

_“No. They let Combo do the honours. He doesn't need anything but his fists at least. I'm lucky to get away at all for what I said. The only reason they didn't hang me from the ceiling was because they all owe me their lives at some point or another. I guess letting me go in one piece is my favour returned.” He kissed her and smeared dirt on her face with a silly grin. “I can at least finish the mural now, there's not much left on it to go.”_

_“It's looking beautiful already.”_

_“Well it's for you after all. I can't afford to buy you much, these flowers have all been donated from the people around here as they like the idea that we have created this between us... I don't have anything to give you than my own heart and soul and I'll be damned if anyone ever takes those away from you.”_

_Jazz started kissing him, not caring if anyone in the houses that hid the garden could see them from their windows. The two of them had done more than just made out in there before. They learnt long ago that the people didn't care what they did, or thought the two of them where just too sweet to not have around. To be able to do so and feel safe to do it was amazing. The only things Jazz ever wanted was for her and her lover to be themselves around one another and they seemed to be finding it harder and harder to find places to even meet up before they headed for the garden._

Jazz wiped her hands down on a towel she brought with her and went back to sit under the Ghost gum. She ran her hands around the trunk before taking her seat amongst it's roots. She could feel the life that was beating through it, the same life she knew that was beating through everything in the garden.

_“Beat, where are you?”_

_“Here, as always. What's wrong?”_

_“You have to leave now, go find somewhere safer. The girls had followed me the other day and where spying on us and have told the guys about what we have been doing here.” Jazz grabbed him tight and was trying hard not to cry. “They are going to find you and kill you. They locked me in my room and said they'd come back for me...I climbed out the window as I knew I had to find you and warn you.”_

_“There's no where to go. You and I both know that. They'd have the other gangs out too after my blood... if they haven’t it won't be long before they decide to join and get me first. You need to go Jazz and not come back till this is over. You need to promise me that you''ll be safe. If they come here I will stand my ground and hopefully things will be alright. I can't promise anything but I can try.”_

_“Please don't try to bargain with them, you lost and eye last time. This time they will have weapons.”_

_“I know, and I won't. That's my point. You have to trust me.” he didn't want to let her go but had to push her away so she would be able to run and leave him there._

_“Get you hands off her!”_

_“How'd the hell did you get out? I swear I locked you in your room so the girls could deal with you later.”_

_Jazz closed her eyes tight and buried her head into Beat's chest where he held her._

_“She's done nothing wrong.”_

_“Except fall in love with you. I know we are pretty accepting of each other’s differences but this is too far. You know that you cannot have this sort of relationship. It's wrong. Any children you ever have will be mixed and would be branded as mongrels and killed the second they are born._

_“Let him go Jazz, otherwise we will have to kill you too.”_

_Jazz could feel Beat's grip loosen as he stepped away from her, making his hands visible. “Do what you want with me. Just don't hurt her.”_

_Corn indicated for Combo to grab Jazz and pull her over. Garam raised a pistol and kept it level at Beat's chest. None of them really wanted to do this, but an example had to be made. There where rules on how things had to be in society and even amongst the most radical of the gangs there where still lines you shouldn’t cross. In truth in the darker parts of the city the views on people and race segregation had all gone backwards. You could live side by side and work side by side but it was against the law to have any physical relationship. Garam's attention flickered when Combo grabbed Jazz by the wrist and pulled her over hard, causing her to yelp._

_Beat took that moment to grab a rock and throw it at Garam, knocking the gun out of his hands, then advancing on him grabbing his out-stretched arm and breaking the elbow joint. He ducked a blow from Corn and elbowed his ribs making him bend double before ramming his knee in for good measure. Combo let go of Jazz and started to swing his huge fists like clubs, one hitting Beat hard and knocking his balance enough for Combo to get him in a strangling headlock. Jazz saw the gun and made a scramble for it only for Garam to trip her up and onto the ground. She kicked him hard in the face till he let go before reaching for the weapon again._

_“Let him go or I will shoot!” Jazz shouted, the gun wavering in her hands. Panic was taking over now and she couldn't control her nerves and fired twice. Combo had swung Beat in front of him like a shield and his body took both shots. Combo let go and Beat's body dropped to the ground like a bag of coal. Jazz let the weapon drop from her fingers, horrified at what she had done._

_Combo gave the body a kick before grabbing Corn and Garam both to their feet to haul them off. Their job was done._

_Jazz ran over to Beat's body and shook him hard, before breaking down in tears. There was no way he would have survived, one was deep in his chest and the other through his neck. There wouldn't have been any pain, it would have been instantaneous._

“Tea?”

Jazz looked up at the face of an old Japanese lady who was holding out a cup of herbal brew.

“Thank you.” she took it gratefully, tears slowly coming down her face. 

“This is a beautiful tree.” The old lady crooned.

“Yes it is.” Jazz gave her a smile and wiped her tears.

“Your young man gave it life, and you both gave birth to this beautiful garden.”

“Yeah I guess. It was mostly all his doing.”

“You loved him yes?”

“Very much.”

“Come.” the lady indicated to Jazz. “Come with.”

_“Follow her.”_

Jazz looked around. Maybe it was the breeze.

She let the lady lead her out of the garden and into one of the buildings. The lady was bustling about happily and once inside her little apartment you could see the garden and the mural from the living room window. Things didn't look right though, the place looked a little empty. It certainly didn't belong to an old lady.

“This isn't your home is it?” Jazz felt a little uncomfortable.

The old lady stood at a door going off into one of two rooms. “In here. Come on.”

“Uh you sure we are not intruding on another person?”

_“Trust her.”_

Jazz walked across the wooden floor as the lady opened the door. Jazz couldn't believe her eyes at what was inside.

The walls where covered in art. Paintings, drawings and etchings covered ever surface. Everything that was in the leather book she owned didn't compare to what the room was full of.

“He lived here for two year. Did a lot of pictures of the garden and even the birds. Nicest boy ever met, better than own son.” she hobbled into the room behind Jazz and picked up a small blue book. “All this, yours now. This too.”

Jazz took the book and flicked it open. There was pictures she had never seen before. They where pictures of her, sketches and writing all in English about how beautiful she was and how much the artist loved her. He may have never said those words, but he had wrote them in great poetic detail. She could feel herself tearing up but smiling too.

“He loved you. Loved you great deal. I'd bring him tea, like you have. And we talk about garden...and how he loves you. I know what it like to love and not be seen to be free.” the old lady smiled. “It's hard yes? But he left you all this...and garden. I saw you bury young man under tree, was so very sad for you.”

“Andrew. His name was Andrew.”

“Andrew.” The old lad smiled. “Andrew and Louise.”

Jazz's ears perked up at the sound of her name. 

“There was something in here for a Louise. Was told to give you if something happened to him, had forgotten about it.” The old lady shuffled out into the living room again and shifted around some paper sitting on a chair. “Here it is.” she handed it to Jazz. “Will be going now, leave you to read message and see how much he cared for you.” and with that the lady bowed and shuffled out.

Jazz looked at the envelope. It had something small and square inside, so it wasn't going to be a letter. It was a tiny music pod and a piece of paper.

'Listen.' was all that was written on it.

She pulled her ear buds from her pocket and plugged them in.

_“Louise, if you're listening to this, then well I'm clearly dead.... I could have said that better... but you know I've never been good at words... infact I'm terrible at it. I hope you are safe, where ever you are and that Mrs. Haruko gives you everything that I owned over the last two years that probably says more about how much you mean to me than anything in the whole world. The place is also yours, all fully paid too, I know it's not much, but I want to to enjoy the garden from up high too as well as from inside it as it's the biggest gift I can give to you in my absence. I will watch over you no matter where you go and what you do and I will always protect you and our little slice of heaven. Maybe one day we can do this again, in another life where we can be free to be us and free to love each other no matter what. I love you very much, I always have, even if I could never say those words, you knew that I always thought them and tried to show it whenever I could. I love you I love you I love you and please don't you bloody cry over me alright? As I know you will. I'm sorry I can't even do that myself, I'm so terrified about what might happen that when you leave me in the garden I break down so badly until I can barely breathe any more. Huh guess you didn't know that and it's a bit late to tell you...again, you know I'm awful at this....”_

The message rambled on for another hour. Jazz stared out the window as she listened. When it stopped, there was another few minutes of him singing, something he would do when they where in the garden. She played the message a few more times was she watched the sun set on the trees and the plants outside. The song she decided she would put on a cd and play it when she was outside to remind her how special this place was to her. It was nice to be reminded how much she as loved and would still be long after he had gone. The little place of heaven where things didn't matter, the little garden grown from love.


End file.
